


Gefilte Fish

by spiky_thespian



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Character Development, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Terrible Cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiky_thespian/pseuds/spiky_thespian
Summary: Marvin decides to learn how to cook so that he can start to make up for always forcing Whizzer to make dinner in Act 1. Luckily, everyone's favorite shiksa caterer lives next door...





	Gefilte Fish

For the first time in probably two years, Marvin was actually feeling… happy? No, that wasn’t right. He had Jason and Charlotte and Cordelia, and things were looking up with Trina and Mendel. His life had been fine. But maybe that was it. When Whizzer was gone, it was just fine. Now that he was back, Marvin felt things again. And he was better this time. They both were. Which was why he hadn’t forced Whizzer to cook once. The only problem was that Marvin didn’t know how to cook either, so they had been living off of takeout for almost a month now. Even Jason was starting to complain, and he was only there on the weekends. So Marvin had decided that it was definitely time to learn how to cook, and he only knew one person (besides his ex-wife) who could, so here he was outside of Charlotte and Cordelia’s apartment, trying his best to not let his pride get in the way. 

“One second!” Cordelia shouted from inside. He smelled smoke, and heard a slightly muffled “ _ Fuck!” _ , and just as it occurred to Marvin that perhaps this hadn’t been his best idea, the door swung open. 

“Oh! Marvin, hi!” Cordelia exclaimed, looking slightly surprised, “Charlotte isn’t home yet, but-”   
“Actually,” he interrupted, “I was wondering if you would be willing to teach me how to cook, because I can’t, and I don’t want Whizzer to leave me again, and you’re a caterer, so you should know how.” 

Cordelia looked at him for a moment before grinning, “Of course I would be!” 

Marvin had never actually eaten any of Cordelia’s food before, but since she had an actual catering company, she probably knew what she was doing. 

They walked into the kitchen, which was messy and colorful, extremely different from Marvin’s own bare kitchen. 

“Oh, before we get started, have I told you this one yet? Why do lesbians suck at cooking? ‘Cause they always eat out!” Cordelia giggled. 

Marvin snorted, “I don’t know how I should feel about that joke, seeing as you’re a lesbian who is about to teach me how to cook.”   
“Well, _I’m_ not bad at cooking, obviously!” 

“Right.” 

“So, first things first…”  

The next thing Marvin knew, he was covered in flour, and their combined efforts had resulted in a tray of badly burned muffins. Still, Marvin actually felt better about his odds of making a successful dinner.

“Thank you so much, Cordelia.” he said earnestly. 

“Of course!” she replied, “and if you ever want another cooking lesson, well, you know where to come! I’ve got the know-how _and_ bad jokes, which is more than the New York City Cooking School can say!”   
“And you’re cheaper,” Marvin pointed out with a grin. 

“Right!” Cordelia agreed with a laugh, “See you soon, Marvin!”   
“Bye, Cordelia!” 

***

Whizzer came home to the smell of burning. Cautiously, he opened the door, and was shocked to find what appeared to be dinner on the table. He looked up from the food to see Marvin smiling cautiously at him. 

“I wanted to make you dinner, to you know, make up for some of the things I did before,” he said, nodding at the food. 

“It looks great, Marv.” Whizzer replied. 

Whizzer wasn’t stupid. Dinner looked kind of terrible. The food was burned, and he wasn’t exactly sure what it was, and the Whizzer of two years ago would have pointed this out, would have laughed at Marvin. Today, he looked at his hopeful face, and instead of scoffing, smiled back. 

Together they sat down, and, steeling himself, Whizzer took a bite. The food proved to be almost as bad as it looked, but not quite. Whizzer swallowed, and counted dinner as a win for both of them. 

“Do you like it?” Marvin asked, very clearly nervous. 

“Yeah!” Whizzer said, “Of course I do. Thanks for this.”   
“Any time,” Marvin replied, taking a seat beside him, “And my cooking can only get better. Cordelia offered to give me more lessons!” 

“Sounds great,” Whizzer responded. He was glad that Marvin and Cordelia were friends, he really was. Still, he knew that he would be calling Charlotte tonight to ask her how she ate all of Cordelia’s food. But for now, he just sat back and took another bite.   


**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
